Smile For Me
by Sonicanimefan12
Summary: Eve/Yami is very shy and emotional and happens to be anti social despite her sister Mea who is very outgoing, but it all changes when she meets a nice and clumsy boy she had never seen before. She begins to think that things will be okay as she grows attached to him and makes friends, she was sadly mistaken.OOC for some characters and OCs
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Even though it was morning the sky was covered with large light shades of grey. It was the begging of fall as the colored leaves are blown by the window from an average room belonging to a golden haired girl who seems to be filled with contempt and sorrow. She awakens from her high sounding alarm clock. She reaches over to her drawer and turns it off. Wiping her eyes she goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth, wash her face, which takes eight to ten minutes doing so, and comes back to her room to put on her school uniform. When she was all dressed she looked into the mirror viewing her reflection.

"_I should probably skip brushing my hair, what's the point if no one is really noticing. Then again the bullies might make fun of me for it."_

With that thought in mind she took her brush and brushed her hair to make it look more refined. She looks at herself in the mirror again appearing to be a little more confident. Suddenly she hears her sister Tear calling her.

"Eve, come down for breakfast before you're late to school!" Yami closes her eyes and sighs softly. "Okay I'm coming!" she yelled back. Yami grabs her school bag before leaving her room and proceeding down stairs to the kitchen.

When she quickly arrived available was a poorly cooked breakfast placed in front of her. Yami wasn't really surprised, knowing that her sister is not skilled at cooking.

"I'm sorry if I burned it again, I'm still learning." Tear said. Yami lets out another and looks at her older sister. "It's all right, I'll just skip." Tear frowns at Yami's statement. "Okay then…" she replies. Yami takes a seat next to her younger redheaded sister Mea who was texting and neglecting everything else around her at the moment.

"You know Yami Onee Chan you ought to eat something that can boast you up in the morning." Yami glares at Mea. "Let me guess, by eating more fat and sugary snacks?"

Mea stops texting and smiles brightly at her sister. "Exactly, nothing like delicious chocolate and sugary snacks to start the day!" Yami smiles back and rolls her eyes to Mea's ridiculous idea.

"Oh by the way girls, make sure you do well on that Science test." said Tear. Mea turns from her seat and begins to display annoyance torawrds Tear. "You say it like we didn't study all night for it."

Tear takes a sip of her coffee. "Oh it's fine because I know you were on the internet, talking to your friend and eating junk all night." Mea instinctively becomes angry. "No way, I did study! Just you wait, I'll ace that test like a true genius!"

Tear giggles toward Mea's sudden determined attitude. "Well I'm looking forward to it."

Looking at the little argument between the two Yami couldn't help but smile either. It has always been that way with them. Yami and Tear have been living with Tear when their mother died after she gave birth to Yami. They have been living together like a family ever since. Tear is seen as mother figure than a sister to both Yami and Mea. She teaches at the same school and same science class they attend which they seems to be doing very well in accept for Mea.

Tear has told the girls everything about their mother and even what she looked like. Yami often wonder if her mother was still alive as it does not bother Mea that much. She tends to be chirpy all the time and sometimes creepy. But she can become serious at the right times.

After Tear finishes her coffee she looks at the clock. "Ahh, you girls need to get going before your late! "

Mea and Yami quickly get out of their seats with their school bags hanging from their shoulders. "Okay but you better hurry too teacher!" said Mea in a perky tone. "Yes I know." Tear then begins to pack up and leave along with the girls who took a head start Mea they dashed out the door as Yami follows her regularly.

Tear was the last to leave as she closed and locked the door." Make sure you're on time in class!" she shouted. She noticed Yami and Mea were almost far away from where they could hear her. She sudden looks up at the sky to see larger grey clouds flow across the sky.

"Oh my, it might rain soon and they didn't think to grab their umbrellas." Tear sighs and shrugs it off hoping that it won't rain before they get there.

Meanwhile Yami and Mea continue to walk to school as other students walk past them. While Yami is walking she holds a book in her hand being lost in its words. Mea looks over to Yami having a bored expression.

"Are you seriously reading that to school?" Yami rolls her eyes. "Yes, it's really good story relating to a person's life and how much there is to live for."

Mea was confused. Yeah but I thought you hated things like that. Why start caring now?" Yami thought about Mea's question for a second, it made her feel a little sorrowful but she tries not to show it and ignores her question.

"And at any rate reading makes you smarter." Mea looks forward now while she's walking. "Yeah whatever."

As Mea looks over a corner she stops walking to see Nana and Momo waving and walking towards them. Mea smiles cheerfully as she runs over to her best friend as Yami continues to walk normally.

"Hey, morning Mea! Nana shouts as she grabs Ma's hands. "Morning Nana, Momo.

"Ahh good morning you too." Momo replies. As Momo turns her direction to Yami she slightly looks away. "Good morning Momo…." Momo just smiled brightly at her.

"Geese Yami Onee Chan is always shy with people even in the morning." Yami's shyness turned into embarrassment from Mea's comment when she looks at her with a little bit of anger.

"Well you two wanna walk with us?" Nana asked.

"Mea you just go ahead I'll walk alone." Momo and Nana were both puzzled and concerned. "Are you sure?" Momo requested.

"Yes I'll be fine." Mea begins to sigh. "Alright you're loss."

With that Yami walks up ahead of them while clutching her book leaving the girls just staring at her walking away. "She's gonna need some friends sooner or later." Mea says in a concerning manner. Yami continued to walk to school by herself passing the other students who were either walking with their friends or by themselves as well. Yami reaches the school within brief minuets and with more time left. She enters the school entrance and goes to her shoe locker to change into her school shoes.

When she found it she had noticed there was writing all over her locker consisting of insults and threats. Yami just sighs sorrowfully after looking at all the hurtful words written on it. She opens her shoe locker to find her shoes being completely ruined. Those guys must have done this she thought but she still puts the on and places her regular shoes in her locker and proceeds to her Geometry class. While walking her way up to the second floor she's in deep thought.

"_I can't allow myself to get emotional over pointless things like this. But who knows what I'll do if I keep holding in all these feelings? I'm afraid if I tell Tear about things will get worse. I just have to deal with what goes on for now."_

As soon as she arrives at her classroom she enters in without anyone really noticing her and sits in her assigned seat next to the window. She really doesn't like her seat because she is put in the back where can barely hear what the teacher is saying and the students around her would always talk to each other or horse around. While Yami is daydreaming a student walks up to her and slightly catches her by surprise.  
"Hey Yami is Mea here today?" The female student asks. "She'll be a little late today but she'll be here today."

"Ah, okay then!" The student walks off leaving Yami to herself without any cares to give. Half of Mea's friends were like that towards her but Yami does not seem to care much. Yami looks at her reflection from the window when she hears sudden thunder that sounded like it was miles away. She then looks up at the sky to see dark storm clouds moving in fast.

"_It's going to rain; I guess I can't eat in the courtyard today then."_ Yami's face was full of disappointment over the fact that the court yard is the only place where she can be away from everyone but she also has the school library. The school bell has wrung and it was time for Biology to start. It was also the time that Mea, Momo and Nana had arrived in the classroom.  
The girls hold onto their knees while panting heavily. "Sorry we're late Sensei we got caught up in-"

The teacher cuts off Mea's explanation. "I really don't need any excuses Miss Kurosaki. Now if you girls can please take your seats so I can take attendance." The girls say nothing and just do as the teacher asks of them. After attendance was taken Yami was lost in her book while the teacher was still going over the homework, today's assignments next week's quiz. Even though she hated being in the back she had to admit it was a nice place for her to read when she brought her book with her. The teacher hardly ever notices what happens in the back of the classroom or so she thought. She was interrupted when the teacher called out her name.  
"Excuse me Eve but can you please tell us what the class is going over for this unit?" Not sure what say Yami places her book on the table. She becomes completely nervous with everyone staring at her waiting for an answer like there was a spotlight on her.

"Umm…well uh-"The teacher sighs as he fixes his glasses. "If you could you please pay attention the lesion instead of reading that would be necessary if you want to pass this class Tique." Everyone in the class laughs accept Mea and the pink haired twin sisters who try not to get involved. Yami becomes angry and mistakenly shouts at the teacher. "I told you not to call me that!" The teacher takes off his glasses and rubs his left eye before putting them back on.

"So miss Eve do you need to go to the principle and explain to him why I shouldn't give you detention?" Yami rolls her eyes and frown's angrily. "No sir" The teacher adjusts his tie. "Well good, now will you please pay attention and follow along with the rest of the class please." Yami says nothing and follows the teachers command. After that embarrassing moment she just went through she paid attention to the teacher's lecture but was angry during the whole class period. She sometimes hate coming to this place.

* * *

After three periods of Biology, History and English it was time for lunch. When the bell rang everyone left the classroom in a flash. Yami walked out into the hallway to look out of the window.  
_"It stopped raining, but it'll be too wet to eat outside. I don't want to have to eat in the cafeteria."_

Mea approached Yami from behind with Yami noticing. "Come on Yami Onee Chan; just eat with me and the others." Yami looks at Mea with an irritated and slight angered expression. "But I don't know all of your friends." Mea sighs  
indignantly. "Look just get out once in a while would you, you don't wanna just sit by yourself like the losers do you?" Yami turns away from Mea. "Whatever" She then walks away from her sister leaving Mea following behind with a smile on her face.

When she arrived at the cafeteria with Mea along with Momo and Nana again Yami looks around the place looking at first years to seniors eating and socializing. It wasn't a place for Yami at all. "Hey let's go over there." Mea grabs Yami's shoulder and points towards the table almost close to the lunch line. Yami sighs softly and follows her sister. One of the girls already sitting at the table,Izumi, waved to them to come sit over. The girls sat on the other side of the table while greeting each other. "Hey did you girls get those tickets to the concert?" Momo lowers her head. "Yes but it was really crowded." Nana places her hands behind her head. "Yeah, at first it seemed we'd never get them before everyone else." Mea crosses her arms and smiles in victory. "Yeah but it was totally worth it to see Odd Future in Japan again!"

"Hey Yami San, are you coming too?" Momo asks. Yami thought about it for a minute before coming up with an answer. "I'm not sure, I'll think about."

"Oh it's going to be amazing I swear." said Izumi. "Hey I cooked and packed up some boxed lunches for everyone but I didn't know Yami was coming along." Yami was slight surprised at how quite nice she was. "Umm its fine I can go get it from the line, I'll be back soon." Mea turns her head and sips on her apple juice. "Alright then, hurry back okay." With that Yami gets out of her seat and begins to walk to the beginning of the line until someone purposely bumped into her which pushed her back.

"Whoa, you might need four eyes to see where you're going Yami Chan." Yami happened to be bumped into by her and Mea's worst enemy, a girl with long light purple hair, slightly bigger bust size and wearing black lipstick. Along with her were her loyal friends/ henchmen. One was tall and skinny with slightly messy hair and the other was shorter by two inches with grey hair ad bandages on his head. These people where the baddest, most delinquent and toughest of the school, Mizuiro Otonashi, Ijima Fururhara and Aoi Oumi. Not only were they bullies but they bullied Yami when she first started this school. She always had a reason to pick on her and hate her sister Mea.

Mea stands out from her seat having an angered look on her when she sees Aoi wrapping her arm around Yami's shoulder. "Great it's them again." Nana says.

"It's been a fun weekend hasn't Yami Chan. I bet you thought it was fun knowing I wasn't around to crack your head." Aoi becomes frustrated from Yami not answering back to her. "Come on dumb bitch Yami Chan, you can speak right?" Yami tries not to look her in the eyes as she speaks to her up-close. "I told you…not to call me that." Aoi quickly becomes angry and slaps Yami in her face and pushes her onto the dirty cafeteria floor.

Mea is quickly enraged. "You BITCH!" Momo and Nana quickly holds Mea back. "Mea don't do something that'll get you in trouble!" Izumi shouts. "Oh please, even if she does get into it she won't stop us." Mizurio said. "Oh how high and mighty of you to fight girls said Nana. "You don't look too much like a girl for me to take it easy on you with that flat chest of yours." said Ijima. "WHY YOU!" Nana shouts out with nothing else to say leaving her angrier. Still getting held back all Mea could do was watching her poor sister get bullied in front of everyone. "Forget it boys, those bitches aren't worth it." Aoi places her hand violently on Yami's chin and lifts her face up close. "Don't think you can just get away with talking back to me stupid faggoty emo bitch, I ought to break thirty two of your teeth if you talk back to me like that again!" Yami wanted to cry but tried her best holding in her tears, a feeling of hate was filled in Mea's eyes from looking at this sight. Aoi finally lets go of Yami's face and laughs. "I'll see at school tomorrow Yami Chan but please pray that I don't see out of school property." She spits of Yami's face she and her bodyguards step over her. Yami's eyes were closed for a second hoping they wouldn't come back at her. When she opened the she saw an unfamiliar and strange hand in front of her. She looks up to see a boy with brown spikey hair and brown eyes giving her a hand.

"You okay?" He asks. Yami removes the spit from her cheek. "Yeah I'm fine; Mea comes over to assist her as well. Yami grabs onto both of their hands and stands back up brushing her school uniform. She looks over to Yuuki Rito. "Thank you." The boy smiles in response. Momo, Nana and Izumi also come over toward the three. "Don't worry Yami; I swear I'll kill them if they hurt you." Mea says in a passion enraged voice. "You don't need to go into more trouble for me Mea" Mea takes a deep breath to calm herself down.

"It was nice of you to come help her out Rito San." Rito rubs the back of his head. "No it's nothing really; I just thought it was messed up of them to treat her that way." Yami continues to looks at Rito. She had never really seen him before. Rito turns back to her. "Is something wrong?" Yami quickly gets out of her thought process. "Umm sorry it's just that, I've never seen you before." Rito smiles at her. "Well my name is Yuuki Rito from class 3B." He's says nicely." And you're Yami right?" Yami quickly becomes nervous until Mea steps in and introduces her herself.

"This is my sister Eve but we call her by her nick name Golden Darkness or Yami for short and I'm Kurosaki Mea." Rito shows his nice smile again. It's nice to meet you two." He looks back over to by Yami which makes her blush slightly. "We'll I guess we'll be seeing each other around then." Yami nods her head. "Uh y- yeah"

"I'll see you guys later then." With that Rito leaves the five girls to themselves. Yami stands and watches him walk back to his table and sit next to Nana and Momo's big sister along with the other third years. Yami was thinking in her mind again. _"Strange, how come I never had seen him before…?"_

* * *

**Sorry if Yami's character was too emo ^_^ and sorry for the long wait, please review with you your opinion. And I added the Odd Future thing because I'm a fan and come on he's been to Japan before xD**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
After the little fiasco during lunch everything returns back to normal and Yami was able to eat with her sister. When lunch was over everyone dispersed out of the cafeteria. Yami and Mea gave their goodbyes to the girls and left out together before separating from each other as well. "I'll see you in Biology!" Mea says before taking off. "Okay" Yami watches her sister go up to the third floor to her next class. Nana and Momo run up to Yami and gently clenches her shoulders catching her by surprise.

"Yami you want to go to gym together?" Not sure how to answer Yami just nods her head to Nana's request even though she liked it better walking alone. The two begin to walk down to the first floor.

"I'm a little surprised you asked if we want to walk together." Yami says softly. "To be honest you always like going up ahead where no one could see or meet you until you're in the class." said Momo.

Nana looks off to her right where Momo is. "Yeah and you obviously like to do go off and do things on your own." Yami closes her eyes and sighs when they entered the gymnasium. She stops the pink haired twins in front of the open entrance doors.

"Look it's not that I have anything against you or anyone else, but I feel that I don't necessarily don't need any…" Yami takes a brief deep breath leaving Nana and Momo concerned.

"It's been that way ever since Elementary. Obviously I was bullied no matter what but I tried not to let it destroy me mentally. The only worse part is knowing that no one was there to even be by your side for anything until you two showed up in the eighth grade."

Momo and Nana start feeling a little melancholy after hearing a little about Yami's childhood. "But what about Mea, wouldn't she be there to protect you?" Nana asked to cheer things up. "She would always protect and help me whenever I get bullied, made fun of or even someone tripped me over the count of my bad habit of daydreaming. But she would mostly like to be around her friends and keep to herself; I know she cares about me a lot." Nana and Momo look at each other and smile before looking back and smiling at Yami.

"Well you know we can always be your friends if you let us." Yami closes her eyes and sighs softly. "I suppose" Yami opens her eyes to suddenly see the same person that helped her during lunch.

"Ah Rito San" Momo greets Rito admirably. Yami had a sudden surprised expression on her face from seeing him again. Rito looks over to where she is. "Oh it's you from lunch, umm Eve right?" Yami blushes from embarrassment.

"Umm y- yeah but could you please call me Yami." Rito smiles and nods his head.

"Yeah got it" Nana who doesn't really care for Rito stares at him with a mean and unpleased look. "What is it?" He asks in confusion. "Don't even think about trying to peek in the locker room!" she shouts. Yami's face goes red as she slightly hides behind Momo. She really hates perverted guys.

"What, why would think I would do that!?" Nana looks away from him. "I'm just letting you know since you're a beast" Rito sighs angrily. "Whatever, I'll see you girls later." Rito ran over to the back gym where the rest of the 3rd year students went. Not knowing that Yami was watching him until he went inside Momo called out to her.

"Umm Yami San, I think we better hurry up and get changed too." Realizing that they have been talking for some time now, the girls finally go into the locker room to get changed into their school gym wear. Now that everyone was dressed and roll call was over it was time for gym to start.

"Okay, since the 3rd years are in the back doing exercises and play kick ball the boys will be playing basketball while the girls play volleyball." While some of the students complained Yami didn't seem to care either way. She didn't want to participate. When the students were picking teams Yami against the wall looking up at the celling. Momo turns her attention to Yami sitting out on the game. She was worried that the gym coach would yell at her, but before she could go warn Yami the coach calls out her name.

"Eve!" Yami comes back to reality when she heard her name being yelled out. She stands up quickly the gym coach approaches her. "Come on Eve, everyone has to participate." Yami becomes irritated without any showing of it from the gym teacher saying her real name in front of the others. She looks into the instructors eyes.

"I'm not feeling well to participate today." She says with no expressions. The gym instructor glares at Yami making her feel nervous. Momo and Nana just watched as they were nervous for her. "You seem to use that as an excuse every time you have to participate in any team game!" The gym coach yelled. "Now unless you want to fail gym class you're going to get in the game!"

Having nothing to say back to the teacher Yami lowers her head and slowly walks over to where the coach pointed to. "She's probably thinking about killing herself cause she ran out of cereal this morning!" Half of the students laugh at Aoi's insult as she walks away from the locker room. She was late coming to gym. Yami grips her left arm and makes a face like she's going to cry but manages to hold in her tears and keep her head up. It appears that Aoi is on the opposing team with Nana leaving Momo on Yami's team. Before the volley ball game started the gym teacher made a quick statement.

"Just to let you know the team with the most points at the end of class wins, alright go ahead." The coach blows her whistle afterwards and proceeds to the bleachers to watch and keep score.

Aoi makes a mean smirk before making the first serve! Momo quick dips in and makes a pass back. Nana quickly goes in and hits it back over. Momo quickly look over to Yami signaling her to hurry and slam it over to their side. Unfortunately Yami's reaction time was bad and the ball hit the ground. Aoi's team had scored 1 point. Aoi high fives her friends in victory.

"Hey good work there flatty." Aoi refers to Nana as she quickly becomes angry. "SHUT UP, I won't be flat forever!"

Momo walks over to Yami who is disappointed to have made the other team score. "Don't feel sorry about it Yami. It won't matter even if we win or not." Yami starts to become cheered up and more confident. Aoi frowns while staring at her over the other side.

"Get your head in the game dumbass!" Momo glares at her angrily before going back to her position. Nana also felt angered but couldn't express it since she was on her team. Yami just looks at her with the ball in her hand and nods her head. "I'm sorry and I understand." Aoi stands there puzzled as Yami walks over to her position after apologizing to her. "Hmph, idiot." Aoi whispers before the game starts. Yami was to make the first serve as she throws the ball in the air. She jumps up and puts too much strength on the ball and pushes it down aiming at Aoi's face.

BAM! The ball lands on Aoi's face hard. Her friends and teammates call out her name as they surround her body as she lies faced up. Yami places her hands over her mouth and has the actual look of surprise. She and Momo along with their team run over to her, the coach does the same.

"What happen?!" Yami looks at the coach worriedly. "I hit the ball too hard without thinking, it was an accident!" Yami and the coach turn back to Aoi slowly getting up. She grips onto Yami's shirt tightly. "YOU BITCH, YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE! " Not only was Yami terrified of Aoi's words and actions but she sees her nose bleeding very rapidly. Momo and Nana pull Yami away from Aoi while Aoi's friends pull her away from Yami.

"Alright get her to the nurse please." The gym coach asks. While Aoi's friends help her walk she turns her head to see Yami from a distance. "You just wait Darkness YOU JUST FREAKING WAIT!" Aoi screams out a bunch of insults before her voice could not be heard in the gymnasium. The coach walks towards Yami with a displeased look on her face.

"Look Eve just sit out today would you." Yami starts stuttering her words in anger.

"Wait I'm out, you can't just kick me out I said it was an accident!" The coach becomes angrier. "No she's right" Momo says trying to defend her. "Yeah he didn't mean too." said Nana. "Look I make the calls alright and I want you out of the game until I say otherwise is that clear!" Momo and Nana sigh and nod their heads. The gym coach looks back at Yami. "Is that clear Eve?"

Yami keeps her mouth shut as her arms are shaking along with the hands that are made into fists. She quietly walks over to where the coach pointed. It was a chair against the wall. Yami gets to the chair and suddenly kicks it across to wear the boys are playing basketball which surprises them the most than the girls. Yami slides her back down the wall before sitting on the ground having her arms folded and head down. The coach looks at her negatively for a second before letting the girls get back to the game. The door to the back gym opens with Rito walking out but a strange hand grabs his arm before he leaves.

"Hey Lala, what are you doing?!" Lala's face was seen behind the door. "Just hurry back okay, we can't win without you!" Rito looks away from her showing a bored like expression. "Shouldn't that be the same for you though?" Lala smiles happily. "I guess so!" Rito also smiles back at her before heading out to the water fountain. He was walking on the right side to make sure he didn't get in the way of the games. As he walked through like he was minding his own business he notices the same girl from lunch sitting over there looking depressed. Feeling concerned he walks towards her and bends down to see her face.

"Hey you alright?" Yami abruptly lifts her head and look to where Rito's face was. There were line marks of tears on Yami's face when she looks into Rito's. She tries to quickly wipe them away. "I'm fine, you wouldn't want to be in my situations." she says softly. Rito sits next to her leaving his leg out and the other up with his right arm around it.

"Don't beat yourself up, we all have bad days." Yami looks at Rito's happy and warm smile.

"Do those bad days happen to you all the time?"

"Not necessarily, s that how it is when you come to school?" Yami slightly lowers her head while still having her arms around her legs.

"The only time where I can enjoy my life is at home where I can be with my sisters and read."

"Is that so, being at home does beat whatever school gives us. So what type of books do you read?" This time Yami faces Rito to be more respectful.

"All kinds really, adventure to romance to fantasy, even education books like math and science.

"Whoa, you must be really smart in your classes!" Yami puts on a smile from Rito's complement.

"Yeah I suppose I do."

"Well I've been out for an awhile I better get my drink of water and head back." Rito says while standing up and stretching. "Oh and Yami, if it's not too much trouble I want us to be friends." Yami is slightly surprised from Rito's request.

"You want to be friends with me?"

"Yeah, since you're friends with Momo and Nana I guess that makes you my friend too right?" Yami's face turns a light pink color. "Y- Yes, I guess I can be your friend." Rito makes a smile of satisfaction.

"Great, I guess we'll see each other then." Rito then walks off and suddenly stops and turn back around.

"Hey Yami, if you feel you're in the worst type of situation with life think about the people or even the littlest things that are around you that make your life special and then smile for what or who it is."

Yami's scarlet eyes slightly widen after Rito's short speech. He smiles at her again before walking off leaving Yami watching him from a distance. She places her legs down, lays her hands in on the floor and looks up to the ceiling while thinking about what Rito said.  
_" People and things that make my life special…?" _When Yami is trying to get in deep thought a basketball suddenly hits the wall softly. It rolls next to her leg as she picks it up. A boy that was playing basket with the others on half court came over to her. She looked up at him and handed him the ball.

"Yeah, now you know how it is to have something suddenly come towards you huh, bitch!"

With that the boy snatched the ball from her and walked off leaving Yami to herself as she sighs in distress. She stares off to where the exit/entrance door was to see Rito coming back from his break. She watches him walk all the way back into the back gym. Yami now decides to just sit against the wall with no one bothering her for the whole period.

After the long day of gym, and afterwards reading, was the last class of school for Yami and Mea, Biology. Even when class first starts things can get very boring. Yami thought at least her teacher was her older sister and that her younger sister was in the same class with her but as always Mea would go right to sleep during the lecture. Tear had got used to it by now so she doesn't complain but let's her fail to teach her a lesson. The main thing was that Mea was Yami's lab partner so it really bothers her when she's trying to concentrate. Mea begins to drool all over her Biology book.

Yami couldn't take it anymore; she shook Mea's sleeping body while whispering her name.

"Hey, will you wake up already!" she demanded softly. Mea finally wakes up with drool on coming out of her mouth making Yami creeped out. Mea looks at Yami with a tired and annoyed expression.

"What is it?" she asks quietly.

"I can't work with you drooling all over the damn place!" Mea sighs in a low voice before wiping the drool off her mouth.

"Look I'm sorry okay, now let me sleep would you."

"It wouldn't kill you to take part in your class you know; I mean it's the last class." Mea sighs again. "Look, after a long day of boring school work I think I would like to sleep it off before I go home instead of doing some reading on food chains."

"But it doesn't make since, why sleep now when you know you can sleep at home-"

Tear looks across the room to see her two students/sisters talking while everyone else is reading. "Excuse me!" she shouts making Yami and Mea look back at her. "Eve Mea is there something you two would want to share with me and maybe the whole class?" Tear says angrily.

Yami begins explaining in frustration as she stands up from her chair. "Mea keeps drooling over the table while I'm reading!" Mea also becomes frustrated and stands up from her chair. "Well she keeps bothering me while I'm trying to relax!"

Everyone in the class who was reading put their books down was enjoying the show Yami and mea were making. Tear sighs in an annoyed manner.

"I swear, Eve just keep to yourself okay and Mea would please read pages 15 to 18 like everyone else!"

Both sisters from angrily and properly sit back in their seats leaving Tear back to her computer work. Mea leans over to Yami and starts whispering to her.

"Are you still going to the Odd Future concert?" Yami places her class book down.

"I still don't know yet."

"Look, we're talking about a fun night out with front row seat tickets that cost me a fortune in an indoor room where Tyler the Creator might stage dive and WE get to catch him!"

"To be honest I don't know how anyone could expect someone to be caught by jumping off stage." Mea quickly becomes annoyed.

"Look I really don't need your opinions, you're going!" Yami turns the page in her book while feeling angry at Mea.

The bell rang which meant that school was over. Almost everyone was out of the classroom in a flash. Mea stayed behind to talk to tear for a quick second.

"Tear, can I please hang out with Nana, Momo and Izumi?" Tear look's her face and smiles.

"Sure but be back by 6:00." Mea blinks her eye and smiles back. "Got it!" She hurry's out of the classroom leaving Yami behind. It was taking a while for her to pack up.

"Ahh Eve I need to talk to you."

"Okay" Yami grabs her folder and walk over to Tear's desk. "What is it?"

"I heard from the gym teacher that you were being disobedient."

"Look it wasn't my fault, the volleyball thing was an accident."

"No I'm not concerned about that, I'm concerned about why you are taking your anger out on chairs instead of following directions the first time given."

Yami grips her folder in anger. "Instead of talking to me you should talk to that gym teacher. She kicked me out of the game over something I didn't mean to do."

Tear takes a brief deep breath. "It doesn't matter what she said or did to make you upset but you don't go causing scenes like that understand!? You could have talked to me after class about it instead."

Yami closes her eyes and lowers her head. "I understand…and I'm sorry."

Tear gets out of her office chair holding her bag and laptop.

"Listen Eve I know I haven't been able to talk to you lately from my work but I wish you could talk to me about problems if you have them. I'm getting worried about you girls nowadays. Look I have a meeting today so I'll be late coming home okay."

With that Tear walks past Yami leaving her following behind. After the two split up Yami gets her regular shoes out of her locker and walks out of the school proceeding home. It was a little cold from the rain pouring down a while ago and water puddles are formed everywhere around the sidewalk. While having her folder under her arm and her school bag hanging from her shoulder she takes out her book and starts reading her book and trying to hurry home. She always feels at ease when she's able to read. She was able to see it as being in another world even though that's how a lot of people feel when they read a lot. She also liked the fact that it really makes the time go by quickly. Everything was going peaceful for her until but it soon changed.

"Yo Yami Chan." She hears a boy call out her name from behind. She turns around and is slightly shocked to see it was both of Aoi's bodyguard friends and three other girls with brown, black and bleached hair. Yami did nothing watched the walk closer to her. They looked like they were really looking for trouble. When they all came close to her three girls surrounded her from behind leaving Mizurio and Ijima in front of her. Yami looked around her, seeing that no one was available to help her. She looked directly into Mizurio's eyes and gave him a sly smile.

"Seems that you and Aoi got into some trouble at gym." Ijima buts in. "Yeah and she wants us to express how she feels about you bruising her nose for her to feel better." Terrified she looks back at the three girls cracking fists and hitting their hands with crowbars. She looks back at Mizurio and Ijima almost unable to speak properly.

"…I…can you…please…j-just-" Trying to convince them to show her mercy Mizurio knees Yami in her stomach which forces her on her knees followed by a punch to her face by Ijima leaving the brown and black haired girls stomping and punching her. The blonde haired girl takes the crowbar and starts hitting Yami's knees and legs along with her hip as Yami lay on her side. She screams and cry out loud from the pain hoping that someone could hear her. But they were out on the stoop near the river where the trains ran on the bridge over the water.

"No please stop!" she shouts as they continue to just punch kick and beat her. After a while Mizurio gets one more punch to her face. By the time they were done they all slowly backed away from Yami's body still surrounding her. Yami's face to her legs had cuts and bruises on it. Blood fell from her forehead, from her lip and from her nose. Yami lies on her back looking back at the ones that jumped her.

"Hmm, okay we'll leave it that." Mizurio says. The girl with blonde hair stomps her one more time and then spits on her face. They all begin to slowly walk away from her still body facing up. Ijima looks back while walking.

"Don't mess with us Yami Chan!" He then continues to walk with Mizurio and the girls. When they walk far away from her Yami still lays down half conscious. She is just left there with mud on her school uniform, bruises all over her a hazy look upon the blurry light grey sky.

**Wow… can I even keep writing this…? That's…that's really messed up. I mean…how…how will she even get out of this? …Damn. Anyway stay tuned for the next chap!**


End file.
